


Someday My Prince Will Come

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YoI Ships Bingo [48]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Disney References, Friendship, Gen, University Student Viktor, Viktor Gives No Fucks About Your Gender Roles, annoying fans, fake date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Viktor forgot he needed a date.  Chris doesn't believe him, but as it turns out, that's exactly why Viktor asked Chris to come to Russia that June.





	Someday My Prince Will Come

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Ship Bingo  
> Square: Chris/Viktor  
> [Prompt:](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/162834261565/angstfluff-prompt-list-part-2) "Say what?"
> 
> Also written for YOI XMas Day 27: Friends

Christophe assumed it had to be a practical joke. Things like this did not happen. People like Viktor Nikiforov did not run to their best friend in a panic because they’d forgotten their school was throwing a farewell dance for those about to get their degrees and they needed a date. “Say what?”

“This is serious, Chris! I forgot all about it, and if I show up without a date, I’m going to have to spend the entire dance fending off fans who don’t know the first thing about the real me!” Viktor sounded so freaked out that Chris almost believed him, too. “But I’ve heard the horror stories of the hoops people have had to jump through if they don’t go to the dance but still expect to participate in commencement ceremonies. Not going is not an option!”

Chris heaved a huge, fakely put-upon sigh. “If you want me to come visit Russia, Viktor, you don’t have to make up elaborate excuses. When do you want me there? It’s offseason, Josef will let me come for a couple weeks.”

“That’s perfect! If you get here on the 10th, the dance is on the 13th so there’s time to unpack and get your suit pressed if it needs it after traveling, and then graduation is the 20th and you can stay to come to that. Then we take a day or two to recover from celebrating that and I can go to Switzerland for a couple weeks!”

“All right. Whatever the plan is, I’ll be there.” He didn’t believe for a second that it was a school dance, but Viktor was likely trying to keep the real plan a secret. Viktor loved his surprises and Chris had learned that the best thing to do was just to play along and have faith.

 

As it turned out, the surprise was that Viktor was serious. There was a dance, Viktor had forgotten, and he needed an emergency date to fend off the fangirls. Chris wasn’t sure he believed it as they got dressed. “Okay. How coupley are we supposed to be here?”

Viktor shrugged. “Normal. For us, anyway. We’re not trying to fool anyone into thinking you and I are in a serious relationship aiming at marriage, just hanging out and avoiding overzealous fans trying to get me to go home with them.”

“Easy enough, then. Although you know this has a good chance of blowing up in the media, right? Everyone’s already talking about our bromance.”

Viktor shrugged. “I still think that’s a very silly word, but yes, I know. It’s why you came to mind for this! Just believable enough without any pressure to act differently or much risk of things taking a turn for the romantic comedy department or someone being disappointed that they didn’t.”

“Fair enough then.” Chris checked his tie in the mirror and then straightened Viktor’s for him. “So how, exactly, did you manage to forget about this dance?”

“Well with Europeans and Worlds and Yakov made me watch Four Continents to see what the Asian and American competitors were doing and trying to finish my work for my senior project why is it so hard to believe? Banquets I can show up to dateless without a problem!” Viktor winked. “I didn’t forget about the dance. I forgot that it was the kind of thing people are expected to bring dates to and if they don’t someone like me is setting themself up for a very annoying night.”

Okay, that one, Chris could see. Viktor was not the guy most people thought he was. The media made him out to be a playboy who had a string of girls and boys who would fall all over themselves for one more night with Viktor. In reality, Viktor was a soft-hearted romantic who believed that one day he would find his Disney prince – he’d made a teenage career out of being a Disney princess, Chris, of course he was going to be looking to find his prince, why couldn’t his Disney prince be a woman? (It had been a bad day when Chris first met Michele Crispino and immediately insisted that he and his sister needed to meet Viktor immediately. Michele knew Viktor’s reputation and only Yuuri innocently wandering in and asking if anyone had seen his stuffed poodle had kept Michele from throwing a punch at Chris.) In the meantime, while he wasn’t always adverse to one-night stands or even some bored and horny fooling around with Chris or one of their other friends, he didn’t want to settle for that for the rest of his life.

It hadn’t been five minutes since they walked into the dance that the first person walked up to hit on Viktor. Chris pouted at the girl and put an arm around Viktor’s waist. “You wouldn’t want him to abandon me in a foreign country where I don’t even speak the language, would you?” She stared at him, but took the hint and walked away.

She wasn’t the only one. An hour in, Chris leaned on Viktor’s shoulder. “If this is how it is when you show up with a date, I don’t want to think about how bad it would be if I weren’t here.”

“Me neither. I am so glad you were willing to come. I could not ask for a better friend than you.”

“No, you couldn’t. I wish I could be your Disney prince.” He did, too. They’d tried once, when they were younger, but it only took them a couple months to realize they were a bad fit romantically. Thankfully Georgi had sat them both down and told them to sort their shit out before they ruined what looked to him to be a perfectly good friendship.

“I wish you could, too. But don’t worry. Someday, my prince will come!” Viktor burst into laughter. “Did I ever tell you that the year I did the Sleeping Beauty theme, I’d wanted it to be a broader fairytale thing and skate to that song but Yakov said no? A Russian classical ballet, that he’d approve in a heartbeat because otherwise he’d spend the season sleeping on the couch if Lilia ever found out and I was a petty enough teenager to tell her, but actual Disney princess music was too far for him.”

Chris dissolved into giggles. “You never told me, but somehow, I believe it. I’m even sorrier I couldn’t do my job for one night and get people to leave you alone.”

“I think we’ve made the point, it had been ten minutes between the last one and the one before him, and no one’s come since… wanna go dance?”

“Sure.” Chris let Viktor lead him out to the dance floor.


End file.
